


The Phone Call.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, wasn't anyone else thinking with that cell phone, WHY DIDN'T SHE CALL ERICA!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call.

“Just give me the damn phone,” Franky growled at Boomer, a little more aggressively than usual.

“But I thought you said – “

“Booms!” Franky demanded, her hand out as Boomer slapped the phone into it and walked away.

 

Franky sighed and hid the phone in the pocket of her trackies before taking off to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder as she did so. She ran her tongue over her lips before she checked each of the stalls before pulling the phone out. She pulled out with it a small piece of scrunched paper, unwrapping it quickly, still looking over shoulder. She punched the written number into the phone and held it to her ear, biting her lip as it began to ring.

She shouldn’t be so nervous and berated herself for it. Each ring made her foot tap faster as she lent her head back against the wall she was slumped against.

“Hello?” 

Franky actually hesitated, “Long time, no speak, aye?”

The silence was almost louder than Franky’s rapid heartbeat, “Franky? How are you… You have a cell phone in the block?” her voice was laced with shock.

“Yeah, well, new governor, she’s not quite as good at her job as you,” Franky was somewhat glad the ex-governor couldn’t see her face as her smile was faltering.

“Franky,” Erica sighed, “You’re going to get yourself in trouble, get rid of that thing now.”

That did make Franky smile, “Still looking out for me, huh?” she said, a little softer than before.

“What do you want, Franky?”

Franky bit her tongue, “You just…left.”

“I lost my job – “

“Yeah, but you could have said something, you could have…”

Erica closed her eyes before she spoke, “No, Franky, I couldn’t have. It already looked bad, there were already suspicions… I couldn’t…”

“That’s bullshit,” Franky shot back, her voice regaining a little strength, “You just didn’t want to say goodbye,” the hurt entered her tone.

“Franky,” Erica sighed.

Franky had missed that and it still made her smirk, “I miss that,” she admitted, before tracing her tongue along her lip once again, “I tried to write to you,” she admitted quietly.

Erica frowned down the phone, “You did?” she asked.

Franky sniffed and hesitated, “Uh-huh, but apparently Channing didn’t think it appropriate to write to an ex-governor,” she paused, “But I only just got told, this new governor gave them back to me… I thought,” she stopped a moment, “I thought you were ignoring me.”

Erica blinked, surprised at the vulnerability in the young woman’s voice, “What did the letters say?” she braved to ask.

Franky shrugged, “I don’t know. Just that it sucked you were gone and I missed my favourite tutor and the prison wasn’t…the same without you,” she chewed her lip; it had been so much easier to write this stuff than say it, she took a deep breath, “You were like…the only one who believed in me, who pushed me, with my studies and…everything… and now…” she trailed off, “And anyway, I guess I never…” she swallowed, “I never said thank you.”

Erica’s eyes widened, “Franky… You don’t – “

“So, thank you,” Franky cut in, “Thank you.”

Erica swallowed hard, “It’s okay,” she cleared her throat, “Are you still studying?”

Franky nodded, “Yeah, still studying,” she answered.

“Good,” Erica smiled, “Then, that’s how you can thank me, Franky. Keep on studying, keep doing well, stay out of trouble. You have too much potential to waste it in prison.”

Franky nodded slowly, “Okay,” she agreed before clenching her jaw, “And what…him? Are you – “

“We broke up,” Erica sighed, “Too much stress in such a small house…” she shook her head.

“That’s it?” Franky asked, “Stress?”

Erica almost laughed; how, after so long, could Franky still provoke these feelings in her, she would never know, “It was a lot of things, Franky.”

Franky opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it, “Okay,” she said instead, “So, when I get parole… You know I’m gonna look you up.”

Erica rolled her eyes; it wasn’t a question, it was a statement, “I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Franky grinned, “I better go before I get caught with this thing, aye?”

“Get rid of it, Franky,” Erica said sternly.

“I will, Miss Davidson,” Franky chuckled quietly.

“Please… keep out of trouble,” Erica replied seriously.

Franky screwed up her eyes; if only she knew, “I’ll try. See you later, governor.”

“Goodbye, Franky.”


End file.
